1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition that can be polymerized upon being irradiated with light and then developed with an alkaline solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With an increasing market demand for color liquid crystal displays, various methods for the manufacture of color filters have been developed, such as coloring methods, printing methods, electroplating methods, and dispersion methods, among which coloring methods are the mainstream ones.
Coloring methods comprise patterning a photosensitive water-soluble photoresist and conducting coloring, fixing, and anti-fouling treatments to obtain red, blue, and green pixels. Although coloring methods are advantageous in respect of the fineness and dispersion properties, they normally encounter the problems of poor heat resistance. Therefore, dispersion methods were adopted instead to avoid the shortcomings associated with heat resistance. Dispersion methods comprise dispersing black and red, blue, and green pigments in an alkaline soluble resin material to form a photosensitive resin composition, and coating the resultant composition onto a glass substrate, and then subjecting the coated substrate to pre-baking, exposure, development, and post-baking treatments, so as to obtain the red, blue, and green pixels. Nevertheless, a process for manufacturing color filters requires many times of heat treatment, which is normally conducted at a high temperature of more than 200° C. However, for conventional photosensitive resins, if they are heated at 180° C. for about 1 hour, pigment aggregates normally occur.
Given the above, the inventor, upon extensive studies, has developed a photosensitive resin composition for color filters. Particularly, the inventive photosensitive resin composition, upon being coated, pre-baked, exposed, developed, and post-baked, provides a pixel-containing coloring layer that has good heat resistance and chemistry resistance without pigment aggregates and is useful for a color filter.